themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
We Ain't The Same
is the third single on Los' mixtape, Becoming King. It features Tank and Twista Lyrics Oh, oh, oh Ooh not Shadowing a lot of blood and cried a lot of tears just to get a nigga here You don't employ at the moment, but I am mannered in the end yea My greed like me, but can't see like me, court vision for the game Ooh, at this point just to brought this point that we are ain't not the same We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not the same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same, Ok loose, ah Dear pops, I had a dream when you appeared in twice You were here near to me, you were here with advice Your vio is clear, precise, fewer days of my life opposite the fear that they fell And you appeared to be right You told me never wakes,'cause the wounded I would have bend Will hit the ground then shaking, then cracking creating the chain And now the worst of this world is my cambis, so pay freely But pay freedom, condition to this shit, you can't friar me Before you fated just stayed I can't honest just hide my heart Which is harmly your homie until I am honest Honestly I am all in, wanna be on the comic, to comic beyond the stars Start on the really vomit, to seek inscriptions in crypts My shit is crypted these crypts, my vision is wisdom, vision living in prison Different from niggas trigger, by shottery in the prison And wishing this shit in giving and faded all like distance like Shadowing a lot of blood and cried a lot of tears just to get a nigga here You don't employ at the moment, but I am mannered in the end yea My greed like me, but can't see like me, court vision for the game Ooh, at this point just to brought this point that we are ain't not the same We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not the same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same, Oh, note up knows, twisted To live the life I'm live, my soul is not too perfect Just check out the graffic, the verses, don't scratch the surface I am ugly as after birthday's We're getting not two persons, fuck bitches who matches the persons Put niggas and matches horses ah Be different millings, cue the ways and that's why can't let you I watch you Used to be upon the black on the roof, and I see a nigga pull upon a black man shoe When you're looking for a shot can prove that you are witness how we are so different You're happy with what you got up, I see more than gold, get it Yea, why you stay in fear I notice it, I never sad over less, I look for alteries in motions They curt full, they carry this, popping calvaries for riches Corner that scarver smith, but nushed the dammas with blacking dallas and bitches And this ambitions is the key to kings, better pack that, when the black pack that And I suck that in the far sack, what about clack mark, never go there with the fucks Everybody but they know I'm not gonna now get to another level on, I would never be an intelligible neither one, nor to twisted nigga like either Look another one and another one Shadowing a lot of blood and cried a lot of tears just to get a nigga here You don't employ at the moment, but I am mannered in the end yea My greed like me, but can't see like me, court vision for the game Ooh, at this point just to brought this point that we are ain't not the same We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not the same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same, We ain't not the same, we ain't not the same, not same. Link Category:Los Songs Category:Becoming King Tracks Category:Songs Featuring Twista Category:Songs Featuring Tank